You're My Friend
by petitprincess
Summary: Mufasa is on the edge when his coronation is taking place. Zazu tries to calm him, but his efforts just make him worry more. He gets a visit from someone, who says a few shocking words. Especially a few that he didn't expect. This takes place before the events of the Lion King. This is just a short story. COMPLETE!
1. A Few Words

**A/N: I saw this YouTube video about Scar and Mufasa. When i saw it, i immediately said, "I got to write a story about it." It's actually a lip sync video. It's by flashkaviolet. It's called, "Scar and Mufasa have a talk before the coronation." It was a really heartwarming video. I suggest you watch it. Anyway, this is a short story before Mufasa was king. Hope you like it.**

* * *

A ceremony is taking place at Pride Rock. The new King is going to take his place at Pride Rock. It's a fairly easy event. The shaman and the others say a few words about the new King and then the new King roars to let everyone know that he has claimed his place. Unfortunately for the new king, Mufasa is having trouble keeping calm about the event. He's inside the main den getting ready. Zazu is trying to help him.

Mufasa kept saying all these impossible things. He complained, "What if I roar wrong? I'll be a laughing stock. Surely, I can't do it."

Zazu sighed, "Sire, you're worried for nothing. Trust me; you'll be in and out very easily."

He took a deep breath to try to stay calm. But, his efforts were fruitless. He continued, "What if,"

Zazu squawked, "Mufasa, you've got to stop with all these 'What ifs'."

A lioness came into the den. She asked, "Zazu, can you fly over the crowd to see if everyone is present?"

Mufasa gasped, "Crowd?"

He rolled his eyes and sighed, "Good job, Sarabi." The lioness smiled and walked out. Zazu flew up and accidently hit the King's mane. He said, "Sorry."

Mufasa responded with a sigh. There were footsteps inside the den. There was voice that teased, "Oooh. Nice feathers."

Mufasa laughed and turned around. It was his brother Ta-err-Scar. Mufasa asked, "You don't really want to start this again, do you?"

Scar advanced forward. He smiled, "I was being sincere."

Mufasa growled, "You are incapable of sincerity!"

Scar was taken aback. He asked but meant it to be rhetorical, "Am I?"

Mufasa said, "Yes!"

There was a silence between the two. Scar got up to Mufasa. He sighed, "I've looked forward to this day, as long as _you _have."

Mufasa looked at his younger brother, shocked. Scar continued, "You're my brother and my friend."

He simply nodded. Scar continued walking away only a few feet, "Sometimes I'm envious. But, I never had done that on you."

Mufasa smiled and embraced him. Scar returned it. He was about to leave out, until Mufasa said, "Thank you."

Scar joked, "Now how about a kiss?"

Mufasa playfully pushed him and laughed, "Stop it."

Scar also laughed. The two smiled at each other and remained silent. Mufasa looked down at the ground. Scar started walking towards him. He asked, "Really, how do I look?"

Scar looked at his brother. He was going to put out another joke but, couldn't say it. He said, "Like a king."

Mufasa smiled at him. There were sounds at the entrance. Rafiki stood at the entrance as a signal. Scar took a deep breath and informed, "It's time."

Mufasa furrowed his brow. He sighed, "You go ahead."

Scar look at his brother, disbelieving. Mufasa said seriously, "I'll be alone, go on."

Scar nodded and left outside to get it started. Mufasa took a deep breath. The conversation helped him calm down. After a few minutes he went outside.

* * *

Mufasa walked out on time to hear the few words, a few friends had to say about him. Rafiki announced, "Now, from Mufasa's brother, Scar."

Scar advanced forward to the peak. He looked down at all the animals gathered. Then, he looked back at his brother. He announced, "I know everyone has seen me mostly, when I was with the hyenas. I've forgotten who I am. But, when I was cub I knew who I was. Not to mention, my brother. He's loyal, faithful, and a good friend. Actually he seemed to be my only friend. And I guarantee you'll love him, as much as my father and mother did. But, not as much as I do."

Mufasa eyes widened. He started smiling. He's never really heard his brother say these words it was nice. Rafiki whispered to Mufasa, "It is time."

Scar started walking down as soon as Mufasa started walking up. They passed by each other. Scar stopped him and whispered, "Give them a roar they'll never forget."

Mufasa nodded. The two parted. Scar sat down beside Sarabi. She whispered, "I didn't know you felt that way."

Scar laughed, "Nether did I." She sent him a warm smile.

Mufasa got up to the peak. He looked down at all the animals and looked back at the pride. But, he was mostly looking at his brother. Scar nodded to him. Mufasa turned his head, took a deep breath and roared as loud as he could. All the animals responded, trumpeting, chittering, chirping, etc. The pride roared back. He turned around and headed down Pride Rock, so his new subjects can see him better. He walked along the side of his mate, Sarabi.

Zazu went on his shoulder and said, "Didn't I'll tell you it'd be easy."

Scar's the only one who stayed behind. He whispered, "Good job my brother and good luck."

* * *

**Did you like it? Was it nice? Please leave a review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Lion King. I don't own the video's quotes. **


	2. Star Gazing

Mufasa started greeting his subjects. All his worries seemed to disappear. _I have to thank Scar after this._ After a few minutes, he went back up to see Scar. But, he wasn't there. He saw Sarafina looking out in the horizon. He asked, "Sarafina, do you know where Scar went?"

She answered, "He just told me he needed to go. If you ask me, he looked very hurt."

Mufasa sighed and ran back down Pride Rock to find his brother.

* * *

It took hours to find Scar. The sun already began setting and the stars were beginning to come out. He saw Scar lying in the grass. Mufasa went up to him and asked, "Do you want to be alone?"

Scar sighed and shook his head. Mufasa lay down beside him. The two were on their backs looking at the stars. The older brother chuckled, "Remember dad use to do this with us every night."

Scar laughed, "At least he did after we kept begging him."

The two became silent. Mufasa notices Scar's troubled emotion. He turned to him and asked, "What's wrong brother?"

He was about to say something, but ended up touching the scar on his face. That's when he knew exactly what was wrong. Scar continued, "And then he stopped star gazing with the both of us and just did it with you."

"Is that why you came out here?" He asked. He shook his head. "I came out here because, seeing you during the coronation just reminded me about how you got everything. Meanwhile, I was just left alone."

Mufasa rolled over and got to his feet. He looked at Scar sternly. He growled, "Don't say that! You were never alone Scar."

Now Scar got to his feet and asked, "Well then Mufasa enlighten me. Who was always there by my side?"

He answered calmly, "Well, for one thing mom was always near you, bless her soul. Sarafina would never leave your side, neither did Zira. It feels like I'm forgetting someone." He looked at Scar hoping he'd know who he forgot about.

Scar smiled. "You _never_ left me alone. Even after my drastic change."

"Well, you _are_ my brother. I'll admit dad was never the one for change."

It got quiet again. Despite their long pauses, the two rarely ever talk to each other. Mufasa continued, "You know, dad actually did feel bad about giving you that scar. He actually was depressed."

Scar didn't say anything. He whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Mmm. Did you say something?" Mufasa asked. Scar just shook his head. He concluded, "Well, I better get back to the Elephant Graveyard with fresh kill. You know how those hyenas can be."

He gave Mufasa one last smile before he left to go find a herd. Mufasa went to go back to Pride Rock. He sighed, "Some coronation this turned out to be. It started out fine and it ended pretty depressing."

Mufasa hoped that him and Scar's relationship doesn't drift too far apart.

* * *

**Okay, now this is the end of the story. We all already know that their relationship does end. I would continue, but i'm doing their cubhood on a different story. Anyway, i hope you liked this chapter. Please Review!**

**Diclaimer: I don't own any Lion King characters.**


End file.
